


Left Us So Brittle

by VeryFckingAmusing



Series: Roma University [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryFckingAmusing/pseuds/VeryFckingAmusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crixus gets some advice from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Us So Brittle

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Precious - Depeche Mode

"Oh, hey..." Crixus said, which was Agron's first warning that something was up.

Biting back the insult he'd been formulating since catching sight of Crixus coming up the stairs, he instead waved the racquet he was holding.

"Hi," he said, coming to a halt when they met halfway.

"Spartacus in?" Crixus asked.

Agron shook his head, "Nah, I guess he's out with Sura. I was gonna see if he wanted to play, but..."

There was a pause.

"Do you wanna-?"

"Fine."

And that was how Agron found himself playing tennis with a guy who'd once whacked him across the back with a pool cue. It was odd, but actually pretty bearable. Crixus was clearly distracted, though, because he didn't have one nasty comment to make about Agron's admittedly piss poor tennis ability. They played for a solid two hours or so until the sun was almost set and it became too dark. Neither had change on them to turn the lights on so they decided to call it a night and get something to eat. The silence between them wasn't as tense as it had been on the stairs now that they'd both worked up a sweat. They were even quite friendly as they discussed what to order from the little campus restaurant.

"So what were you chasing Spartacus for?" Agron asked once they were seated with their food.

Crixus looked away and mumbled, "Just... don't worry."

Agron shrugged and shoved five chips into his mouth, "Mmokay."

Crixus scowled, "I wanted some advice."

"Spartacus is good for that." Agron agreed, "Me, not so much."

Crixus glared, "Good thing I wasn't going to ask."

The endorphins from a good work out must've short circuited Agron's brain because he simply laughed. Either that, or the Crixus's dejected demeanor was actually making Agron feel sympathetic. God forbid.

"Sure," he said offhandedly, "But if you wanted me to try..."

Again, Crixus looked away, but his pursed lips spoke volumes. Then Agron decided to stop paying such close attention to Crixus's lips. Finally, the jerk sighed heavily.

"It's Naevia..." he admitted.

Agron frowned, "Did you guys have a fight?"

Crixus shook his head, "No. God, no. It's complicated."

Agron had some choice jokes to make at that point but he figured it wasn't the time. Crixus seemed sad and it was the most genuine emotion Agron had ever seen from the guy.

"Feel free to vent," he offered instead.

Crixus finally turned back to look him in the eye. It was a little intense but Agron held his gaze strong.

"It's a sensitive subject..." he said hesitantly.

Agron nodded slowly, putting two and two together. He didn't know the full story of what had happened to Naevia. She'd told him some pieces herself, the pieces she could bare telling at the time, and he'd heard some of the rest through rumors (though he steel-facedly tried to ignore those out of respect for his friend).

"I know what you mean." Agron said, "Maybe you should wait to talk to Spartacus if you don't think you should talk about it with me."

Crixus shook his head slowly, "It's more... about me."

Agron decided he should just wait. So he did, chewing absently on his burger and letting Crixus think.

"I don't know if I'm... equipped..." Crixus's mouth opened and closed several times trying to form his next thought, "-to... y'know, be there for Naevia."

Agron narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "I don't understand."

"She's fucking strong. So strong I can hardly believe it. But some days are hard," he said sadly, "And when it gets tough for her to deal with, I just feel so useless."

"Why?" Agron asked, trying to keep his tone casual despite the lump in his throat.

"I dunno..." Crixus snapped frustratedly but his heat wore off quickly and he sighed, "I know I'm not there to- She doesn't need to be 'fixed' or whatever. But I love her, for fucks sake, I should be able to help her heal. I just don't know how..."

They sat in silence for long minutes while Crixus stared at the table and Agron watched him thoughtfully. Eventually, Agron gathered his thoughts enough to speak.

"Who better to help her heal than someone who loves her?" he asked slowly, "She doesn't need you to be her therapist. That's not your role in this. Your role is the man who loves her."

Crixus frowned and looked up to meet his gaze.

"Look, man, I'm no expert." he shrugged, "But it sounds like there's always gonna be those days that are harder for her to cope. I think you just need to let her know you love her and that's all you can do. Help her if she asks for it, but other than that let her psychologist do that job."

Crixus nodded slowly.

"She's amazing, y'know?" he said absently, "I just hate seeing her hurting."

Agron sighed, "We all do. But you're right, she's a fighter."

Crixus smiled softly and that.

"Uh... thanks..." he added as an afterthought, "You're... not half bad."

Agron scoffed, "Don't get used to it."

**Author's Note:**

> A million thank you's for reading and twenty million more for a comment, maybe? <3


End file.
